Inglourious Affairs
by MadamPuddifootsTeashop
Summary: 'Melissa' has gone into hiding after the loss of her family due to World War 2. But the Nazis find out there's more to her than meets the eye. They discover she's related to one of the Basterds and they're going to use her as bait. But bribing the Basterds, is this going to end well? Please bear with me, it's my first fanfic & English is not my native language. Probably Donny x OC
1. Chapter 1: Barbie Klaus

**{ Chapter 1: Barbie Klaus }**

The pain was almost unbearable. Almost. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing how I give up. And more importantly, I wasn't going to betray my brother. But I swear, one more hit with that whip and –

"I'm starting to lose my patience, Miss Wicki. Now please affirm the suspicion that you are related to Wilhelm Wicki."

His voice contradicted his statement. He sounded everything but impatient, if not even a little bored. This was just routine for him. The ordeal has been going on for quite a while now, though I'm not sure anymore how long exactly. At first, I answered him with this story I've been repeating myself over and over again. I'm Melissa Himpe, a girl who grew up in Bruges and has lost her family due to bombings that occurred near my village. I've been living on my own ever since. Now however, I chose to answer with the ugliest sneer I could muster.

"Oh please, don't give me that look," he said as he lifted his arm to lash out once again.

I knew what was coming and even though it didn't help a bit, I closed my eyes. Tears started welling up, but I refused to let them fall. This is it, I thought. I'm going to die. As the whip reached my back, I couldn't help the scream that escaped my throat. Soon the weeping followed, it just hurt so much.

"Now please stop playing this game, Miss Wicki. You might try and act courageous, but believe me when I say I've met many courageous men and women in my life. And at one point, they all started talking."

His face was close to mine now, probably enjoying the sight of my suffering. I tried to look at him, though it cost me a lot of strength. Doing so, I told myself to remember every curve and wrinkle of his face so that if I ever have to imagine the enemy, I would see his face.

He smiled mockingly while saying, "As a matter of fact, we have the evidence right here. We just want to hear it out if your mouth. So please, spare yourself this pain and confess."

Evidence? My heart started to race and I got this oppressive feeling. But it didn't last long. I felt I was going to pass out, it was all too much to take in.

"Oh, don't you think about ducking your way out of this," he said while pulling my head up by yanking my hair.

It hurt, but no longer did I have the strength to cry or scream. I tried to focus, afraid I might die if I didn't, but everything turned hazy. The last thing I heard was how Barbie ordered to bring me to a cell. As they removed the manacles, I felt a stinging feeling around my wrists. And the next thing I knew, I woke up in a moist and dirty place.

* * *

So yeah, my first chapter.. I hope it's a little bit decent. You see, English is not my native language and it's quite hard to express certain feelings in another language. I don't know if I'll continue this, we'll see how the story winds out. Because I don't quite know yet where this'll go..

Soooo please review? Critique is always welcome, but please stay nice. ^^' I'm a softie and I'll feel hurt and probably won't sleep anymore if you flame.. :p

And oh yeah, if you're interested, the man that's interrogating 'Melissa' (yeah, it's not her real name. But more of this later in the story) is based on a real interrogator named Klaus Barbie, also known as the Butcher of Lyon. A terrible man, you should look him up if you're interested. He just seemed to suit this role, because 'Melissa' will have to endure much more pain than this.


	2. Chapter 2: Vous êtes folle, mademoiselle

**{ Chapter 2: Vous êtes folle, petite mademoiselle }**

When I woke up, I heard nothing but the dripping sound of water. The place was damp and I was greeted with a hideous smell, though I couldn't place what it was. The first thing I registered was the throbbing pain in my head. But once I tried to sit up, the wounds on my back started tearing open, which hurt much more. I sighed, this was so tiring.

"Ah, vous vous êtes réveillées." (Ah, you're awake.)

I looked to my left but couldn't distinguish a person, since it was too dark. I wanted to answer and even though I knew some French, the word's didn't seem to come. If only my head stopped throbbing, so I could think clearly.

"Ne comprenez-vous pas du français?" (Don't you understand French?)

I tried massaging my temples, something my mother used to do when I was little. Thinking of her seemed to clear my thoughts.

"Je le comprends un petit peu, mais mon anglais est mieux," I said while trying to look who this person was. It was a man, that was for sure. Moving closer, I found a place where I was able to see his face. He probably was somewhere around his forties, but the bruises and the empty look in his eyes made him look much older. (I understand it a little bit, but my English is better.)

He turned to look at me and smiled sadly, as if he was apologizing. "Désolé, mais les boches comprendrait ce qu'on dit si on parlait en anglais. Il est plus sûr de parler en français. " (I'm sorry, but the krauts would understand us if we talked in English. It's safer to speak French.)

"Oh, pas de problèmes. Comme ça, je peux améliorer mon français," I said smiling. Having someone to talk to relieved some fear and made me forget some of the pain. He smiled back, though it didn't reach his eyes. Will I end up like him after all of this is over? (Oh, no problem. This way I can improve my English.)

"Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvées ici?" He asked while looking at me. I hope it didn't show, but I started to panic. It was as if I was pulled back into reality once again; I remembered what had just happened and why I was here. The pain in my back flowed right back in as well, the throbbing seemed to worsen. What was I going to say? Could I trust this man? (How did you wound up here?)

"Excusez-moi, je dois avoir été trop vite. Il est évident que vous avez peur d'avoir confiance en un inconnu." (I'm sorry, I must've been too fast. I understand that you're afraid to trust a stranger.)

Maybe I should've told him something. I mean, the fact that he's bruised means he's been tortured as well. We're on the same side, I think. But right at the moment where I wanted to tell him, he spoke himself.

"Je voulais seulement commencer une conversation. N'ayant personne avec qui je pouvais parler m'a rendu presque lunatique. De plus en plus, vous avez une belle voix. Il est chouette d'entendre autre chose que la voix du boucher de Lyon." (I only wanted to start a conversation. Not having anyone to talk made me almost go insane. Moreover, you have a pretty voice. It's nice to hear something else than the voice of the butcher of Lyon.)

I'm glad it was dark, because a blush started creeping up. Sheiße, I wasn't supposed to feel flustered at a moment like this! And now I've started cursing. My mother should hear me... However, he mentioned something I didn't quite catch.

"Le boucher de Lyon?" (the butcher of Lyon?)

"Oui, vous l'avez rencontrez récemment. C'est notre sobriquet pour Klaus Barbie, l'homme qui t'a 'interrogée'," he said while making air quotes with his fingers, expressing his sarcasm. I understood; when it came to Barbie, there was less interrogation and more torture. "Sauf si c'était vous-même qui t'a blesse." He began laughing and I noticed his laughter was contagious. I couldn't help snickering myself; it felt nice. Once our laughter subsided, he added, "mais je doute ça…" He sighed. (Yes, you've just met him. It's our nickname for Klaus Barbie, the man who 'interrogated' you. Unless it was you who beat yourself up. But I doubt that.)

"Hm, non, je ne suis pas suicidaire." I sighed as well while leaning my head against the wall. The cold that emitted from it soothed my head. "J'espère que cela ne vous fait rien, vu que je n'ai pas encore répondu à ta question, mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?" (No, I'm not suicidal. I hope you don't mind me asking, seen I haven't answered your question yet, but why are you here?)

He looked at me. I probably shouldn't have gone there. I should have thought this more through. It's rude to ask the exact same question I had just refused to answer.

"Je suis Jean Moulin," he answered with what could have been a dashing smile, had he not looked so tired. (I'm Jean Moulin)

I think my eyes grew wider by an inch. "Jean Moulin? De la Résistance?" (Jean Moulin? Of the French resistance?)

"Vous semblez étonnée." (You seem surprised.)

"Oui, ben, non… Je ne… C'est seulement… " I sighed and reminded myself how much I hated my tendency to stumble over my words the instant I get shy, nervous or, in this case, caught by surprise. I took a breath. "Grace à vous et votre organisation, j'étais capable d'obtenir une autre identité et de me cacher, ce qui était nécessaire, vu que je suis - " And I fell silent. His eyebrows went up, indicating I probably caught his interest. Afraid the Nazis might understand us after all, I whispered, "Juive." I looked to the ground, ashamed of who I was.

"Je suis content que la Résistance fait son travail comme il faudrait. Donc, ça c'est la raison que vous êtes ici ?" (I'm glad the resistance does his job the way it should do it. So this is the reason why you're here?)

I don't believe it would do any harm if I told him the whole story. He was on the good side, anyway… "Non, non, c'est beaucoup plus que ça." I groaned, where should I even begin? "Mais je te préviens, c'est une longue histoire…" (No, it's much more than that. But I warn you, it's a long story.)

He looked around with an amused grin plastered all over his face. I can't believe I actually got this man's genuine interest. "Je suppose que nous avons le temps." (I suppose we have the time.)

"Alors…" And so I told him everything, beginning with how my real name wasn't Melissa Himpe. (which made us laugh once again, since we realized we had had this whole conversation and I hadn't even mentioned my name yet.) No, my real name was Julia Wicki. I was born in Alpbach, a village in Austria. I was the youngest of four children and all was quite well. But since the occupation by Germany, everything started to go bad. My oldest brother, Wilhelm, knew what was coming for the Jews under the leadership of Hitler and tried to convince the whole family to move to America. My father, however, refused to come. His argument? Well, Wicki's have been living in Austria for generations, we're not running, son. That's what he'd say. One night, when moving to America was once again the subject, my father and Wilhelm got into a huge fight. Wilhelm yelled that if we refused to come, he would leave on his own. He slammed the door and went away. I thought I'd lost him forever and so was my mother, since she was sobbing quietly. What none of us knew what that this would be the night where it'd seem that Wilhelm had been right all along. I remember I was sitting on the floor near the cellar, caressing our dog. Suddenly German soldiers slammed the door in. I don't remember what exactly happened, it all went too fast, but my mother was able to push me into the cellar. I took quite some hitting and fell unconscious. When I woke up, there was this deafening silence. I won't go into details, but what I found upstairs wasn't pretty. I sobbed what seemed for hours, until Wilhelm opened the door. He had returned. That was 1939, I was 14. It was Wilhelm who took me to Belgium, Bruges to be exactly. A country where he thought I'd be safe. He made the arrangements with the French Resistance, made sure I'd be safe and took off to America.

"C'est triste, je suis désolé," he said, looking the other way. Some tears had fallen while I was telling him everything, but I quickly wiped them away. "Mais je ne comprends pas encore la vraie raison pourquoi les boches veulent t'interroger." (That's sad to hear, I'm sorry. But I still don't understand the real reason why the krauts want to interrogate you.)

"Oui, je sais. J'étais étonnée moi-même quand les boches venaient m'arrêter. Mais pendant les interrogations, ils m'ont raconté qu'ils avons trouvé de l'évidence que je suis la sœur de Wilhelm Wicki. Et il semble que mon frère s'est affilié avec les Inglourious Basterds." (Yes, I know. I was surprised myself when the krauts came to arrest me. But during the interrogations, they told me that they found evidence that I'm the sister of Wilhelm Wicki. And it seems that my brother is engaged with the Inglourious Basterds.)

A look of understanding appeared on Moulin's face. "Alors, c'est clair. Ils veulent t'utiliser pour soudoyer les Basterds." (I see. Well, it seems clear they want to use you to bribe the Basterds.)

"Oui, je pense." (Yes, I think so.)

"Mais s'ils avons de l'évidence, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous les laissez te torturer comme ça. Vous devriez raconté la vérité, vous vous épargneriez beaucoup de douleur." He frowned, which made me frown in return. (But if they have evidence, then I don't understand why you'd let them torture you like that. You should tell the truth, you would spare yourself of so much pain.)

"Je sais, mais je refuse de lui faire plaisir par abandonner, même s'ils savent déjà la vérité." (I know, but I refuse to please him by surrendering, even if he already knows the truth.)

"Vous êtes folle, petite mademoiselle," he laughed. (You're mad, little lady.)

"Petite?" I tried to sound offended, but we both knew I wasn't, seen I was giggling like hell. "Et je préfère le mot courageux, pas folle, pour être honnête." (Little? And I prefer the word courageous, not mad, to be honest.)

"Essayons de se coucher un petit peu. Tu dois être fatigué." (Let's try to catch some sleep. You must be tired.)

"Oui, d'accord." (Yeah, sure.)

* * *

Sooo, the second chapter, right? :D I know, it must be tiring to read an entire chapter in French, but believe me when I say it was just as tiring to _write_ it in French. Plus, no, even French is not my native language… :p Dutch is, but I don't know whether I'm going to use it in this story or not. We'll see. And I did it because it might come off as more plausible. Oh yeah, as you might've noticed, Julia, or 'Melissa' is quite a multilingual freak. :p I got her speaking already 3 languages in this chapter alone, and she knows a few more. But that's all I'm going to tell. For now… :D

And another character based on reality! :D It's Jean Moulin, an important fellow of the French Resistance. Look him up, he's quite the man! :)

So yeah, let me know what you think. No flame please ^^' but critique is always welcome.

The only problem I have is that I kind of rushed her backstory, I think? But I couldn't write it in all its details, that would've taken too long and it might've gotten boring? Plus I absolutely refused to write it entirely in French.. Is it okay like this? :/


	3. Chapter 3: Let us see eye to eye

**{ chapter 3: Let us see eye to eye }**

I had a rough night. Sleeping on my back was impossible because of the wounds. Lying on my stomach wasn't any better, the floor was just too hard. When I finally did find a place to sleep - just leaning against the wall seemed to hurt the less - it was the stench that made it hard to drift off. Waking up wasn't a pleasure either. My hair was yanked – once again, might I add – by one of those krauts, which made me scream in pain and surprise.

"God, what's with all the yanking?"

Moulin seemed to be already awake, since he lay a hand on the German soldier's arm that was holding my hair. "That is not necessary," he told in a calm voice.

Of course the soldier didn't listen, he even punched Moulin in the face. His nose was bleeding and he seemed to have lost his patience. "Merde!" was what followed and you didn't have to know French that well to know what the word meant. I was pulled out of the cell and brought to the same room I had been interrogated in the day before.

"Good morning, Miss Wicki, I hope you've had a pleasant night?"

I don't know why exactly, but his voice made me crack. I hid my face with my hands, because I knew that this time, I wouldn't be able to stop the tears. His voice just held the promise of something much worse than what I had to go through already. And so I cried.

"Tut tut tut, I thought you were stronger than this," he muttered as he came closer to me. He stroke my hair, which made me flinch. Then he gently pushed my head up so I was forced to look at him.

"Now I'll ask this nicely," he whispered while wiping away my tears. "Are you the sister of Wilhelm Wicki?"

We must've looked odd, standing there. To strangers, we might've come off as lovers. But once you sensed the atmosphere of menace and anxiety, you'd know we were anything but. I cried more.

"Oh, well," he sighed. "Then we agree on one thing, I suppose, and that is that we'll have to do it the hard way." He released my face, let his shoulders down and shook his head, as if telling me he had tried all he could and he regretted what he'd have to do next. I could see he was acting.

"Hermann, fetter Miss Wicki and bring me a knife," Barbie announced while snapping his fingers.

I was pushed forcefully towards the manacles near a wall. I knew it was going to sting, as the wounds around my wrists hadn't healed yet. The kraut was smiling while he shackled my wrists. He probably knew what was going to happen and his menacing look didn't predict anything good. I sniffed, God how I'd rather just die here and now.

Another Kraut leaning casually against the wall piped in. "Hauptsturmführer Barbie, I think my uncle wouldn't be pleased knowing I haven't made myself useful yet. Maybe you could let me bring a glass of water? The girl seems thirsty."

He winked at me. I frowned, what was he doing? Barbie, however, seemed uninterested.

"Of course, soldat Arne Dresdner. And bring me that knife as well." Barbie made sure I held his gaze while he said the following. "But not just any knife. I want an ordinary butter knife. We don't want this to be over too soon, now do we?"

"I'll be right back."

Barbie grabbed the boy – he was only a boy, probably a year or 16 – by his arm and pinched him quite hard, considering the boy grimaced in pain. "I'll be right back, _Hauptsturmführer Barbie_. Do not think that you're privileged just because you're Colonel Landa's nephew."

The boy didn't seem intimidated, though. He pulled his arm out of Barbie's grip and took off. When he reached the door, he turned around and bowed while making a little wave with his hand. "I'll be right back, _Hauptsturmführer Barbie._" Had I not been on the verge of despair, I'd probably have burst out laughing.

"Hopeless," Barbie grumbled as he turned back to me. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." His voice sounded excited.

He came closer and caressed my face. "Such a waste, though," he lamented. "To ruin such a pretty face." Another sob escaped my throat. Ruin my face? And a knife? What was he going to do? He gave me a look of doubt. My hopes were raised, was he going to let me go anyway? What seemed like hours passed by, though it was only a matter of seconds before he replied.

"Ah well, what needs to be done, needs to be done, isn't that right?" he smiled. And all my hopes crashed once again. He seemed satisfied, he must love playing these games.

The boy returned and handed the knife to Barbie. "You wouldn't mind me giving her the water, now would you?" he asked, already making his way towards me.

"No, of course not, just get on with it!" Barbie seemed to get impatient. This boy really seemed to get the best out of him.

He came closer and I was able to see his face properly. He really seemed just a kid. His eyes were this pretty green, it made him look so innocent. But then I saw the uniform and the innocence vanished with it. He gave me a sympathetic look. "Drink this, it won't hurt as much," he whispered so quietly I could barely hear. I frowned, was he helping me out?

"What's with all the snickering back there?" Barbie demanded to know.

"Nothing, Hauptsturmführer Barbie, just telling her how unpleasant it's going to get." He nodded towards the water and I quickly drank it all up. I tasted something strange and I really hoped this guy was being honest and that he had put a pain killer in that water. "All done." He smiled back at Barbie.

Barbie smiled with a glint in his eyes. As he drew closer, he pushed me against the wall while grabbing my face. His body pressed completely against mine, which made my back scrape against the wall. I screamed, the wounds on my back tore open and I felt trickles of blood running down my spine. He pressed the knife against my cheek.

"Now I'm a patient man, so one last chance, Miss Wicki. Admit that you're related to Wilhelm Wicki."

He traced my face with the knife until it was right under my left eye. I felt the urge to spit in his face and even though I never would have had the guts to do such a thing before, I did it anyway. This man just pushed my limits.

"Scheiße, du Schlampe!" he yelled, followed by a slap right across my cheek. Though it stung, the pain couldn't compare to what I felt was going on on my back. He grabbed my face again, but harder than before. The knife was pushed right under my eye, ready to poke it in. Assuming what would happen, I felt myself becoming nauseous. I shut my eyes, but he forced them back open with his knife.

"I want you to look at me while I do this!"

I whimpered, hoping that pain killer would do its work. He pushed the knife right under my left eye, probably trying to poke it out. I screamed, it hurt as hell and this was only the beginning. I felt blood running down my cheek, making its way to my neck. The young boy stood right behind Barbie with a look on his face I couldn't comprehend at the moment. Was he feeling sorry for me? He saw I looked at him and he pointed at his eyes, motioning I should look at him. And I did, somehow I felt safer looking at that innocent face rather than that of the butcher. The knife seemed to be stuck in my eye.

"We should let it last a little longer, shouldn't we?" he mumbled while pulling the knife out as slowly as he could. Scheiße, it hurt. I couldn't tell whether that pain killer was working or not, but it didn't matter anymore. I don't think it could get any worse than this. He thrust the knife in again, only this time not under my eye but above it. I searched for the boy's gaze, it seemed to keep me sane. Slowly but surely, he pulled it out again.

"Now do we want to lose that eye, Miss Wicki?" he asked while holding the bloody butter knife in front of me. Tears were flowing from one eye, the other only shed blood, I think. God, I was going to go mad if it didn't stop. But that didn't take away my anger.

"Fuck you," I whispered. It's all I could muster. He released my head and I let it hang down.

"What was that? I think I didn't hear you," he taunted.

I lifted my head up, though it cost me a lot of strength. My head felt dizzy.

"I said, fuck you!" I tried to shout, but it came out as a slur.

He sighed, took a chair, sat down and started playing with the little butter knife. I must've lost a lot of blood, as Barbie's uniform, face and hands were stained with it. He looked at me and laughed. The sight was probably hilarious to him.

"Such a fool. We have the evidence, yet you still refuse to admit it. Suppose you're just a tad too proud than what's good for you," he mused.

"Suppose…" I muttered. "I suppose I'd rather be foolish than a traitor."

He laughed maniacally and stood up again. He positioned himself against me, just as before, while grabbing my face. Prolonging the moment, he looked into my one eye and then jabbed the other with the knife which made me cry in pain. He kept poking for what seemed minutes until I felt something come loose. I wasn't sure, but I thought my eye had come loose and had fallen out of my eye socket. As I heard something fall to the ground, it seemed I was right, though I was too afraid to look down at it. God, it burned.

He brought the knife to my other eye and placed it right underneath.

"Now you get to choose," he hissed. "Or you cooperate, or I take your sight. I suggest you cooperate." He pushed the knife closer and closer, till it was almost in my eye again. I refused to have to go through the same thing again. Losing my sight wasn't what I was afraid of, but the pain was.

"I'll cooperate," I murmured.

A look of victory appeared on his face, just what I didn't want him to have all along. Victory.

"I'm the sister of Wilhelm Wicki, though I didn't know he was affiliated with the Basterds," I whimpered.

He let go of my face and let the knife fall to the ground, which made a clinking, cold sound.

"That was all I needed to know, Julia," he sneered.

He pushed my face to the side and inspected my eye. The sight must've been revolting, though he didn't flinch.

"Soldat Dresdner, if you wish to make yourself useful, then get this taken care of. We don't want her to die on her way to the Basterds, now do we? But hurry, I want her to leave as soon as possible." With that he left the room for what probably was the last time I'd see Barbie Klaus ever again.

* * *

Oh fhew, how I hated writing this.. It was hard because it's a situation that's so difficult to imagine. I mean, I suppose having your eye poked out burns, though I can't be sure. And torture in general is something really hard to describe, seen I've (luckily) never had to go through such a thing. Ah well.. I tried.. ^^'

So yeah, seems Julia surrendered after all. Can't blame her though.. :/ Poor girl.

And I know, still no Basterds! :p I can't wait to write them, though I think they'll appear in the next chapter. If not, then be sure of it that they'll be in the fifth chapter in all of their glory! :D Can't wait to write them!

Oh, and for those who wonder how Julia looks like; she has brown hair, which was up in a messy bun when the Nazis arrested her. (something like this: monaus tumblr com/post/16004869122 just add the dots (; ) Seen the circumstances, it probably looks like sh*t at the moment. Other than that, she's wearing a plain persian green dress (look the color up, it's prettyyyy ~ *.*) with a little belt which is ripped at the back because she had to endure that whipping and yeah, her back had to be bare for that. Her shoes; kind of those short army boots (for women) that come up to your ankle, in a sandy brown like color. Her eyes are a kind of blue-greeny rich color, really pretty, big eyes to give her that innocent look. She has quite a round face, which makes her look young. She's not so skinny, nor is she chubby. Let's just say she has some curves ;p. She's not so tall as well. And she's probably 19-20 years old.


	4. Chapter 4: The departure

**{ Chapter 4: The departure }**

As soon as the room was clear, except for me and the soldier Dresdner, he rushed to me and removed the manacles. Having run completely out of strength, I crushed into him. "God, I'm so sorry this happened," he murmured while pushing my head up.

Tears and blood were smeared all over my face and I couldn't even begin to describe the hurt I felt in my eye. With a trembling hand, I tried to feel what exactly was happening on my face, but the soldier gently pushed it away. "Better not to," he said.

"Is it that bad?" I whimpered. I didn't look him in the eye, afraid I might read the answer on my question in it. I heard him sigh.

"Nah," he hummed. " 's not that bad, just don't want to get it infected," he soothed.

I laughed, though it came out as a snort. "I don't believe you."

"Come on," he smiled and took my arm, giving me some support.

The way to the medical room felt like it would never end. I just felt so tired and my prospects just fell like a huge weight on my shoulders. Because of me, my brother was in danger. But more importantly, I was on the verge of bringing the Inglourious Basterds down. And there wasn't a single thing I could do.

"Here we are," he said while opening a door which revealed a clean, yet cold medical room. I didn't want to know who had been here before and for what reasons, the place just sent chills to my spine. He made me sit on the surgical table and told me to stay still while he took some supplies.

The first thing he gave me was some more morphine, so it wouldn't hurt as badly. After that he started to take out some bandages out of their package, waiting to treat my eye until the morphine would do its work.

"Why do you care?" I couldn't help but ask why this boy bothered to treat me with so much care. He was a Nazi.

He stopped with what he was doing, looking at me. "pfft, I don't know. With this whole war going on, I can't seem to figure out anymore what's right and what's wrong. I mean, I don't know if Jews are bad or not. I really don't. But I do know that doing this," he took a bandage and began wiping off some blood and tears. "to a person, any person, is just really wrong." I flinched when he reached the hole in which my eye had been mere minutes ago.

"Sorry."

"You consider me a person?" I asked, not believing him. For a minute, he held my gaze. Suddenly, he looked away.

"I think so," he replied, though it came out as a question.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, ma'am." Poor guy, I couldn't really blame him. Who was I to judge? He grew up in a family that despises Jews, his uncle is the infamous _Arschloch_ of a Jew Hunter. I could only be grateful for the way he treated me.

"Don't call me ma'am, makes me feel old," I laughed. He smiled as well. "It's Julia."

"I'm Arne," he grinned.

He tried to clean my eye once again, but was interrupted by the door that slammed open. Another soldier, much older than Arne, came rushing in and shoved him out of the way.

"Wir haben keine Zeit für Gerede," he yelled. "Glaube nicht, dass du begünstigend seit, nur weil du der Neffe von Landa bist!" Out of the short time I've known Arne, I could conclude that he was stubborn and he wouldn't let anyone run him over. (We don't have time for chatter! Don't you think that you're privileged just because you're Landa's nephew!)

"Verdammt, ich habe satt immer der gleichen Sachen zu müssen hören! Ich habe trotzdem Aufträge bekommen sie zu behandeln?!" Seen my native language was German, I could understand everything. (Dammit, I'm sick of hearing the same thing over and over again! Didn't I get the order to take care of her?!)

"Die Truppe reist ab in zehn Minuten, und ich meine es ist beabsichtigt dass das mädchen mitkomtt," the soldier said sarcastically. Oh, how I'd love to slap that grin off of his face! (The troop leaves in ten minutes and I believe the purpose of this whole mission is that the girl comes as well.)

Arne replied by throwing the bandages he was holding on the floor. He left, but not without giving the older soldier a push with his shoulder while he passed him by. He grunted.

"Sie werden erwarten in der Garage in zehn Minuten, Sie gehen zusammen mit die Truppe um mit der Basterds zu handeln," he called after him. (You are expected in the garage in ten minutes. You leave with the troop to negotiate with the Basterds)

"Leck mich am Arsch!" He left with both hands in his pockets, showing his irritation. I really hoped he'd put his stubbornness aside and show up, since I really dreaded having to go without him. (I'm not translating this :p look it up.)

The older soldier, who was very broad-shouldered, picked up the bandages and just started wrapping them around my head, covering my wounds in the process. It was still bleeding and I could already feel how the bandage would attach itself to it. Scheiße, it'll hurt to get these bandages off. He wasn't careful at all, but I refused to show him it hurt. I bit my lip, trying to muffle any shouts of pain. Once he was finished, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me off the table.

"Komm mit, du Sau!" All the way to the garage, he dragged me along while pulling my arm. Having short legs, certainly in comparison to this tall man, I could barely keep up and more than once, I stumbled over my feet. (Come along!)

When we finally arrived, he handcuffed my hands behind my back, tearing open the wounds around my wrists once again. I saw a truck with a driver and a bunch of soldiers sitting in the back. I couldn't help but feel relieved when I saw Arne was there as well. The older soldier pushed me inside just a little too hard, which resulted in me falling flat on my face, not having my hands anymore to land on. I received a bunch of laughter from the Nazis, except for Arne. He calmly came to my side, pulled me up and made me sit next to the end of the truck, while he sat next to me. I tried to sit as comfortably as possible, even though I didn't know how long we'd be riding. Soon enough I fell asleep, probably trusting Arne he'd keep an eye out for me.

"Steig aus! Wir präparieren das Camp hier. Der Basterds werden ein Uhr von hier mitgeteilt." A nudge from Arne got me out of my slumber. (Get out! We make camp here. The Basterds were seen an hour from here.)

We seemed to be in an open place in the woods. The soldiers began setting up camp, while one of them took me to a tree nearby, unchained me and handcuffed me again, only with a rope this time. The rope was hung on the branches of the tree, giving me just enough length to sit down, though my hands hung in the air. Verdammt, the wounds around my wrists stung. I'd never be able to sleep properly this way. Leaning against the tree seemed to be the most comfortable.

An hour later, the Nazis were enjoying their meal. And I must say, it smelled good. I hadn't eaten anything anymore since yesterday morning and I began feeling a little dizzy. Closing my eyes and focusing on something else, anything, helped. After their meal, they chatted the evening away and two hours later, they all went to sleep. And then it was quiet and dark, those Nazis sleeping 10 meters away from me. Being this alone scared me as hell.

"Hey." I screamed, startled by the sudden sound after that dreadful silence.

"Shh, it's me, Arne." A sigh of relieve was what followed. I looked to my side, while he kneeled down.

"You startled me," I laughed.

"Heh, sorry," he looked apologizing. "You must be hungry." He pulled out a package which contained some food. I was really grateful for him sticking his neck out for me. But I couldn't help but look up at my hands and then back at him. It took him a moment to comprehend I wasn't able to eat with my hands tied up.

"Oh, right," he shook his head and laughed at his own blunder. I laughed as well. With a pocket knife, he cut the rope loose.

"Won't the others mind?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. It felt good, the ropes coming loose.

"Don't worry, I'll keep watch so you'll be able to sleep properly for one night and when the sun rises, I'll make sure you're tied up again. Here." He handed me the food.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Hey, no worries. They won't touch me with one finger, cause if Landa would find out, he'd get them executed. So I'm safe." He looked away while I started eating.

"I'm going to get some vodka, cause your eye is looking like shit at the moment and it really needs disinfection," he said while getting up. What eye, I thought. I continued eating, though I felt a pit in my stomach, knowing he'd have to take off the bandages and knowing it would hurt.

I was done eating when he returned. I turned towards him, making it easier to inspect my eye.

"Damn Müntze, disinfecting your wounds and cleaning it up would've only taken him a second. The whole fucking bandage is drenched in blood!" He seemed angry, did he really care that much?

"At least it'll come off more easily. I was scared it would get stuck in the wound."

He carefully untied the little knot at my ear and started unwrapping the bandages. It came off really easily, seen it was wet with blood. He lay it on the ground and when I saw it, I almost had to throw up. My eye socket smelled rotten and the sight of the bloodied bandages didn't help either. I put my hand to my nose, trying to block the smell.

"Scheiße, that doesn't look good," he whined. Taking a cloth, he poured the vodka over it and started clearing away the blood. I clenched my teeth together, it stung a lot.

"I'll do it as quickly as possible," he promised. It took maybe two minutes, though it felt like much longer. "I'm not going to touch your actual eye socket, I'm not a doctor and I really don't know what to do with that. Let's just bandage it up, 'kay?"

I nodded. Gently he bandaged my eye, tying the end at my ear into a little bow. He smiled, looking proud of his clean work. But it soon turned into a frown again.

"It's starting to bleed again, already," he groaned.

"It doesn't matter," I say. "At least it's clean now."

He took of his army jacket and wrapped it around me, for which I was really grateful. It had become much colder and with my dress without sleeves, I was practically freezing.

I don't know it he'd mind or not, but I embraced his right arm, holding it, and leaned on him, trying to catch some sleep. At first I felt him tense, probably taken by surprise, but I don't think he minded it that much, seen he soon put his head on top of mine. It was the first night in a while I slept decently.

The next morning, he woke me up, tied my hands a little less firm than they had been before, took his jacket and apologized he had to do this. And I said he didn't need to worry, he did everything he could and even more than that. Smiling, he returned to his tent and we both pretended nothing had happened.

The Nazis didn't notice a thing, not even the much cleaner bandages around my head. They handcuffed me with proper manacles and pushed me in the back of the truck. Taking my place next to Arne, we drove off to the Basterds.

The pit in my stomach grew by the minute. I felt a little excited, knowing I'd see my brother again after all these years. But then I realized he will be doomed in only an hour, so I merely feel sad, angry and helpless. I didn't know that much about the Basterds and what I did know, I had learned from the newspaper. I still couldn't believe my brother had joined them, seen how cruel they were and how he used to always be everything but.

Suddenly the truck stopped and my heart started beating irregularly, my blood ran cold. I had this feeling this would end badly for every single person who was involved. Or maybe it would end badly just for me. What if the Basterds won't care? Maybe they won't let the life of one little person interfere with their mission. But Wilhelm wouldn't allow that. No, he always had my back, I'm sure that hasn't changed.

The man who had been sitting next to the driver and who probably was the one who lead this mission, got off the truck and yelled with an awful German accent. "Lieutenant Raine?"

I could hear a series of guns being cocked, probably a few meters away from where the truck stood. "I wouldn't want to do that, if I were you."

I was really getting nervous now, my brother stood a few meters from me and I couldn't see him and it irritated me.

"Give us one reason," a man with a remarkable funny American accent replied, probably the lieutenant.

The leader went to the side of the truck and banged it a few times, probably ordering to get me out since one of the soldiers grabbed me by my arms and pulled me out of the truck. He put his hand on my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise. I saw blood trickling down his hand and I assumed my eye was bleeding like hell. I was brought next to that Nazi leader, who grabbed my hair and pushed a gun against my temple.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" He shook my head, as if telling them to take a better look. I didn't mind, I was too busy looking for the face of my brother. And suddenly, there he stood, right next to a big guy holding a bat in one hand and pointing a gun with his other. I presumed he was the Bear Jew. I tried to catch Wilhelm's eye, so he'd see who I was and get me out of this mess. Or so I hoped. But he was so focused on the Nazi, he never noticed me.

The lieutenant seemed to find the whole situation hilarious, since he chuckled while replying: "You go an' kill 'er, she ain't with us!" The other Basterds laughed along and that's the moment Wilhelm looked up from his gun and caught my eye. The terror that appeared on his face the moment he saw me, broke my heart. I could've cried easily, but knew this wasn't the time to act weak.

He threw his gun on the ground, probably out of anger, and rushed to his lieutenant. The other Basterds were curious as to what was happening, but still didn't take their eyes off of the Nazi. I saw how he exchanged some words with Raine, whose huge grin suddenly turned into a big frown. The Nazi leader holding me was probably smiling as hell, knowing their plan would work.

Suddenly Wilhelm grabbed his lieutenant's collar and hissed something angrily. All my hopes dropped, Raine wasn't going to put the lives of his team in danger for the sister of one of them. This is it, I thought, I'm going to die. The lieutenant grabbed the hand that was holding his collar and gently pushed it away, probably saying he'd gone too far. But then Raine patted my brother's shoulder. I didn't get it anymore, but my hopes were raised again. Wilhelm took a step back.

"Okay, you got us, she one o' us," the lieutenant said while turning back towards the Nazi. I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath, but I felt so relieved when I heard him say that. "Now you take that grin off o' your face and tell me what ya want in exchange fo' the girl."

"Well, it's simple," he smiled. "We promise Wilhelm wicki and his sister are free to go, but in return we want all the other Basterds, including you, lieutenant, to give themselves over to us."

Raine laughed. "Nah, sorry, that ain't gonna happen." In return, the Nazi cocked the gun he was still pointing at my temple. The sound sent shivers to my spine. Wilhelm was nervous, probably wanted to rush to me, but was stopped by his lieutenant.

"You're pushing my limits, Raine. Now tell me what the plans are, or I kill her." The Nazi tensed, probably fearing his mission was failing.

"Wait, just, … Just gimme a sec to figure this out, 'kay?" Raine said while toying with the ends of his little moustache. He briefly looked behind him, looking at his comrades. Then he yelled, "Stiglitz?"

A gun being cocked could be heard behind us. The next happened in a matter of seconds, not giving the other soldiers time to react. The Nazi leader looked behind him and was shot right in his head. In the process, he fell and took me down with him. The other soldier who had been standing outside of the truck had yet to pull out his gun, but before he could do that, he was shot as well. Overhearing the ordeal, the other soldiers rushed out of the truck and the other Basterds shot them all, except for two. One of the Basterds aimed his gun at both of them and brutally forced them to sit on their knees, using some awful cursing through the orders he gave. I was happy to see Arne was one of them still being alive.

I was lying on the ground with my injured 'eye' facing the ground, dirt was probably finding its way to my injury. I couldn't get up, my hands being tied up behind my back. Wilhelm rushed to me, kicked that Nazi asshole out of my way and pulled me up from the ground. The first thing he did was take me in his arms, caressing the back of my head like he used to do when I was little. I wanted to hug him back, but couldn't because of my handcuffs. I started crying, so relieved yet so scared at the same time. I didn't even manage to say something anymore.

"Verdammt, was ist er passiert?" he mumbled. (Damn, what happened?)

"Wil…" I tried to say.

"Was haben sie getan?!" he said angrily. (What did they do?!)

"Wilhelm, my handcuffs." It had been so long I'd spoken any German, it seemed easier at the moment to just speak English.

He took a little knife out of his pocket and poked into the lock of the handcuffs. A few moments later, my wrists were free and I wrapped them around my brother's neck. He kissed the top of my head and told me he was sorry for everything several times. Suddenly, his lieutenant put a gentle hand on Wilhelm's shoulder. He looked up.

"Wicki, I think it's 'bout time you made those sons o' a bitch pay." I looked at Arne, kneeling on the ground and my heart froze. It was over for him.

* * *

First of all, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I just wasn't that motivated to continue, since I don't think that many people read my story.. Though I'm grateful for every single person who does read it and does enjoy and review, fave or put my story in their alerts! I really am! :D

Anyway, the chapters are getting longer, aren't they? :p And FINALLYYYYY, the Basterds! I know it's only a little introduction, but I hope I'm not portraying them wrong or badly. :)

And um, whoopsie, something happened in here that was never meant to happen. Guys, I'm shipping Arne and Julia! DX I just started writing them and they had this chemistry, I don't know if you're experiencing it as well, but I certainly did! And it's so wrong, because I have someone else for Julia, but these guys grew so much on me, I'm considering keeping him in the story.. Aah, I don't know! :p I mean, their love story would be soooo unlikely, and a little bit cliché, no? I mean, the Nazi and the Jew, it has been done a million times I think. And then there's the age difference, I mean, he's only 16, she's 20! And I know, age shouldn't matter, but I like it when a guy is older than the girl.. And atop all that, I planned something really bad for him, but I don't know if I should continue that.. I'm so torn.. :p And also, the Basterds won't let the nephew of LANDA, the motherf*cking JEW HUNTER, stay with them, even if he's been good to Julia. I mean, I suppose they'd love to beat him up just enough to survive and then let him scamper to his uncle, just to frighten the Nazis. I really think they'd do that, no matter If he's only a boy. :s You get to choose, if you really want Arne to stay in the story, then give me some suggestions as what has to happen to him, because I don't know, I think it would be logic if the Basterds would let him escape barely alive, but Julia would be extremely sad.. Ah well, you get to choose and if you guys still don't review, then I'm going to make my own decision :p


	5. Chapter 5: Returning the favor

**{ Chapter 5: Returning the favor }**

Luckily, Wilhelm went straight for the other soldier, not Arne. That would give me a little more time to think of what I'd say to save his neck. It was the least I could do after all, trying to spare his life. Wilhelm pulled the soldier up by his collar and pushed him against a tree. Taking out a knife, he asked: "Was ist er passiert mit ihr Gesicht?" (What happened to her face?)

The Basterds gradually started gathering around the duo, though I stayed a little further away, knowing what would follow won't be nice. The soldier panicked, probably knowing he wouldn't survive this. "Es war Barbie Klaus, er hat ihr Auge ausgestochen mit einem Buttermesser." (It was Barbie Klaus, he stuck out her eye with a butter knife.)

"Einem Buttermesser?" he looked at me and I could hear the pieces falling together inside his head. He looked back at the soldier, furiously hissing: "Du bist krank!" (A butter knife? You're sick!)

He took a hand of the soldier, put it against the tree right above his head and stabbed a knife through his wrist. The soldier screamed out of pain. I had to look away, or I would've thrown up. This wasn't the Wilhelm who left me in Bruges, this war had made him mad. I could hear how he stabbed the other wrist as well, but I couldn't make myself look. The Basterds were standing in a circle around the ordeal, whistling and yelling, encouraging my brother to go on. One of them was still standing a little further away, guarding Arne. He was yelling as well. For a few more minutes, I could hear the Nazi screaming for help. And then it was silent.

I looked around and was shocked, my brother's hands were drenched in blood and the Nazi hung on the tree, both hands pierced through with knifes and out of his eyes stuck two knifes as well. The Basterds laughed, Arne had begun to cry. One of them spit at the Nazi's feet, muttering foul words I hadn't heard before.

The lieutenant kneeled right before Arne and pushed up his head. "Well, well, well, who do we 'ave 'ere?" My heart started racing, I don't know if I dared to jump between Arne and the lieutenant. What could I say? They just saved my life and there I'd go, protecting a Nazi. "Boy, if I were you, I'd be sweatin' like a prostitute in church." The one I presumed was the Bear Jew, as he hadn't let go of that bat yet, started hitting it against a tree. God, they were going to beat him to dead. "I s'ppose you've heard of the Bear Jew?" Aldo asked with a grin. Arne whimpered, of course he knew the Bear Jew. Who didn't? "I'll take that's a yes. Well, I think Landa'd be pretty pissed to know if 'is lil' nephew was beat'n to death. And knowing Landa's pissed, would make me happy."

"Please, don't," Arne muttered to the ground. My heart broke for him, yet I couldn't move, couldn't say anything. I was frozen.

"What was that?" the lieutenant mocked.

"I could be of help to you," he pleaded. All the Basterds laughed.

"Sorry boy, I ain't trusting ya," Raine replied. "Donowitz, this one's fo' you!" he yelled.

The Bear Jew replied by smashing his bat hard against the tree one last time, probably practicing his aim. Raine patted him on the back, telling him to enjoy the ride. Slowly but surely, the Bear Jew drew closer and closer to Arne, stretching the moment for as long as possible. The soldier who had been guarding Arne, took a few steps back. The Bear Jew halted right before Arne, slowly saying, "It must be fun, kissing the führer's ass." The menace seeped off his voice. Arne shook his head, implying he had never done such things. The Bear Jew snorted in reply. Slowly, he pulled his arms in the air, aiming the bat at Arne. My heart was racing like madness, but I was still frozen. Then Arne looked at me with those green, innocent eyes full of despair. It must've been the same way I had looked at him back in the torture room of Klaus. That's when I seemed to have regained my ability to breathe and to react. And right at the moment where the Bear Jew had wanted to hit him, I ran and pulled at his arms as hard as I could, stopping him from killing the boy. I probably wasn't strong enough to actually stop him from moving, but he did so anyway. "No, please, don't." My intention was to yell, but all that came out was a silent whisper.

My demand was replied with a quizzical look of the Bear Jew. And that was the first time I looked into those big, dark eyes. I could get lost in those eyes, they seemed to be full of anger and hurt and a little madness, I believe. But everyone seemed to have become mad because of this war. It became hard to keep on looking in those eyes, so I ducked my head behind his big arms and looked to the ground. God, I hope I wasn't blushing, that stare seemed to have flustered me. Slowly, I released his arm as well.

The lieutenant broke the silence. "Hun, you don't seem to 'ave much goin' on upstairs. Why the hold up?" he laughed. I had no idea what he meant, but I understood he wondered why I was protecting the boy.

"Please don't kill him, he's only a boy," I replied, hoping I sounded convincing. "And he helped me out, back there. He tended my wounds, gave me pain killers, made that hard time much less painful. Saving his life is the least I owe him," I pleaded.

By this time, the Bear Jew had dropped his arms, looking at his lieutenant for orders. He, on the other hand, was scratching the back of his neck, not expecting such an outcome. He muttered, "Well, that…," he sighed. "I s'ppose that changes the situation." By now he looked at me. "Though you can't expect me to trust this guy. He stays a Nazi, someone who's afraid and people who're afraid do stupid shit, I'm tellin' ya."

I nodded. "I don't expect you to trust him, just, please don't kill him."

Some of the Basterds raised their eyebrows, curious to what their lieutenant was going to do. He went to Arne, pulled him up by his collar and gave him a little push. "Now go, son, jus' don' make me regret this." Almost stumbling, Arne ran away as fast as he could. Protest could be heard coming from some of the Basterds, though their lieutenant silenced them immediately. "Now y'all gonna shut up 'n set up camp. Donny, you in charge while I see to the girl's wounds."

The shame I felt can't be described. They probably all hate me for taking away their little prize. Especially Donowitz, someone I didn't want to let down; he seemed to be irritated, even though he was one of the few who respected his lieutenant's choice. The others did seem really mad. The lieutenant, though, didn't seem to care. He went to a truck that stood nearby, took out a first aid kit and gently pulled my arm, leading me away from the Basterds.

He sat down on the trunk of a tree and I followed. I hadn't seen Wilhelm anymore since he had killed the Nazi, but I was afraid to ask anything. Maybe the lieutenant was angry with me as well. He opened the kit, but there wasn't much left in it. He gently touched my chin and pushed my head towards him. "That ain't lookin' nice," he grimaced.

I sighed, this seemed to be the first time I could all take it in. And with it came the realization I was maimed for life, Klaus was carved into my skin and I'd never be able to forget him or erase him from my memory because when I touch my face, look at it in the mirror, I'd see him. Quite depressing if I thought about it. He slowly took off the bandage Arne had put on so carefully and threw it on the ground. Once again, it was drenched in blood. He took out a little bottle which probably contained something disinfecting, pouring it on a piece of cloth.

"Now listen, this ain't gon' be a pleasure. So you jus' hold my knee and pinch it when it becomes too much, 'kay?" I nodded and placed my hand on his knee. He began rubbing away all the blood, but as long as he didn't come near the eye socket, the pain was bearable. "It should be stitched, though I don' have anything to stitch it with. So until we get to another town, it's gon' have to stay like this." He wasn't afraid to go further than Arne had done and he actually cleaned parts very close to the hole where my eye was supposed to be. That's when I pinched his knee, this pain was the worst so far. "Sorry, hun," he said, but continued anyway. After a few moments, he stopped and my grip lessened with it. He dropped the bottle on the ground and took his scarf. "I'm sorry, we're out of bandages," he said, genuinely apologizing. I didn't know what to reply, I hadn't expected him to be so friendly.

After he had finished tying the scarf around my head, he took his aid kit. "When we get to the next town, you'll be able to clean up yer hair and we'll get that hole stitched, 'kay?" he asked. I nodded. Probably thinking I wanted to be left alone, he stood up to leave, but I still had a few questions so I pulled his arm. "Wait." He sat back down.

"Why did you listen to me when I asked to release the boy?" He sighed, looking away.

"Look, I'm gon' be honest with you. I personally feel guilty for what happened to you." He looked back to me. "If there were no Basterds, you wouldn't 've gone through what you had to go through. So the least I could do is listen to ya."

"The others hate me now, don't they?" I asked, biting my lip and looking at the ground. I didn't even want to hear the answer to this question.

"Nah, they gon' get over that. Jus' know your brother 'nd me have got yo back. So no worrying." He smiled. It reassured me, knowing the lieutenant wouldn't drop out on me.

"Can I know your name?" I smiled back.

"Oh, with all this chaos goin' on, I forgot to introduce myself," he laughed. "I'm Aldo Raine. What's your name?" He reached out his hand.

"Julia Wicki. I'm glad I met you." I took his hand and shook it. I hope he knew I meant more than just being glad meeting him. I also meant I was glad he saved my life, had listened to me concerning Arne.

"I'm gonna have to check if me boys are doing what they're supposed to do," he laughed. "You comin? You must be starving and I better get ya introduced to the boys."

"Okay," I replied, though I couldn't say I looked forward to meeting Aldo's team of Basterds.

Fhew, this one took me some time to write. So yeah, Arne lives right? :p I couldn't kill the boy, I love him too much. :) And I do believe Aldo would feel guilty towards Julia, so that's the reason he listened to her. So yes, I think it's quite believable :)

Um, guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I enjoy reading them a lot! :D and I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6: Little lady

**Chapter 6: Little lady**

My short legs once again failed to catch up with the lieutenant's big steps. The fact that I was tired as hell didn't help either. Luckily he slowed down the moment he probably noticed my panting. Scheiße, how embarrassing.

"No need to rush, lill' lady," he said while turning around. I noticed the nickname he had just used and frankly, quite liked it. Made me feel safe. "Just take yer time, ya must be exhausted." When I reached him, I had to stop for a moment, put my hand on my chest and closed my eyes, hoping it would extinguish the fire I felt burning in my throat.

"I'm sorry," I panted. "It all must've been a little too much, I'm afraid."

"No one's blamin' ya, so stop apologizing," he laughed whole-heartedly. I had to laugh along, but my relief was soon over when I felt some blood making its way down my face. A small panic attack seized me and with a trembling hand, I wiped it away. I had to get myself together and stop acting so scared for the littlest things. It was only a little blood. Still the tears were fighting their way in. I blamed my deprivation of sleep.

"Damn, that ain't gon' stop bleedin' till we gon' get that stitched up," Aldo sighed. I merely hoped he didn't notice my distress over such a petty thing.

"It's okay, it's only a little blood," I finally was able to reply. I just wanted some sleep, so I moved on. "Shouldn't you check on your soldiers?" I smiled, urging him to move forward. If only Wilhelm would be back already. He laughed along, moving as well, taking my speed in consideration.

"Ah, me boys! You're right, they prob'ly makin' a mess right now."

Getting there took us not even a minute walking. Temporarily, I had forgotten my fear of meeting Aldo's 'boys', but the pit in my stomach returned the moment I saw them all minding their own business. I had made the worst first impression a Jewish girl could've ever made by defending what was in their eyes just a Nazi.

"Surprisingly, they're doin' what they were s'pposed to be doin'," Aldo said. "Well, better not disturb them, so I'm gon' give you a real quick introduction." He pointed at three guys trying to get a fire working, addressing them as private Kagan, Sakowitz and Zimmerman. Pointing at three other soldiers who were busy laying out a few sleeping bags near the campfire, he explained they were private Hirschberg, Utivich and Ulmer.

"Whadaya mean, not enough sleeping bags?" I saw the Bear Jew sighing, throwing his arms in the air. He still hadn't let go of that bat. "Guess you'll be sleeping on the ground, Utivich!" He smirked, pointing his bat at the boy Utivich.

"You've met the one barkin' orders," Raine continued regardless of the little bantering that went on between them. Soon the one I think was Ulmer, got involved. " 's Sergeant Donny Donowitz, my second in command and right hand. Consider me the brains, him the brutal executioner," Aldo smirked, probably envisioning a thing or two I'd rather never see. "Jus' don't mind the bickerin'. When 't comes down to those three, they're just lill' kids."

At this point, they were still arguing about who'd be sleeping out of the sleeping bag eventually. The bickering seemed so familiar, even reminded me of how my own siblings used to be. And then a sense of nostalgia swept over me. I looked at the fire that was finally on and noticed the last one who was smoking a cigarette near the fire. He seemed lost in thoughts.

"And then we 'ave Sergeat Hugo Stiglitz. But I guess you know all 'bout him?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I've read a thing or two about him in the newspaper." Shivers ran down my spine, remembering the German soldier who had murdered I believe 13 Gestapo officers. When he heard that I had heard of him, a little smile grew on his face, yet he didn't take his eyes off of the fire. Out of all of them, I considered him the most distant, the least human. His eyes of steel and his firm jaw that seemed to stay clenched even when smiling, brought up images of a machine. A killing machine and nothing more. But I could be wrong, of course.

Aldo whistled his soldiers to attention. "Y'all, this is Julia wicki," he said while all the attention was on him. I noticed he had pronounced my name wrong. He had said dzulija, while my name's actually pronounced as youlia. But I think it best to just keep my mouth shut. "By now, I guess y'all know she's Wicki's lill' sistah," he continued. They were all staring at me now, which made me blush and I really hoped they wouldn't see it. Damn me and my shyness. "Now where the hell is he? We'll need to discuss a thing or two." Aldo was standing with both hands on his hips.

"He told me he'd gone off to clean up his hands. There's a river not far from here," Hirschberg pointed in the direction Wilhelm probably had gone to. "He should be back soon."

"Good. Next, duties. Utivich, you try an' prepare somethin' to eat with the things we've got left. Hirschberg, Sakowitz, Kagan; go gather some more wood, cuz' that fire ain't gon' last the whole night. Zimmerman, gather the papers of them dead Nazi's. Might come in handy later. Omar, you look for the nearest town on the map. We gon' get this lill' lady some new clothes and a doctor."

"Fuck a duck, Raine. There ain't no town in this for fuck's forsaken wood! And even if there were, it'd be full with Nazi fucks." Donny said, finally putting his bat down on the sleeping bag he had probably claimed as his now.

Aldo smacked him on the head. "Rule number one, no cursin' in front of the lill' lady. Ya hear?" I had to stop myself from laughing. My predictions of how these Basterds would be, had been completely wrong. They actually seemed like quite pleasant people. Aldo was pointing at Donny. "I'm lookin' at ya, Donny! Ya hear?"

"Yeah, I've heard you Raine, no need to shout," he frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, ya keep rubbin' that pretty lil' head of yours, cause it's gon' get smacked for every curse in 'er presence!" Aldo poked him on the chest and for the first time, I properly looked at the man called Donny Donowitz. He was wearing a white wife beater, his trousers held up with some suspenders. Dear, that was one big man. His arms were enormous and I couldn't even begin to image the amount of force he produced when handling that bat of his. Had I really had the courage earlier to stop him by pulling back those muscular arms? I must've been mad.

"An' put on a jacket, it's February for god's sake!" Aldo yelled while walking back to one of the trucks and taking out a big leather jacket. "Which reminds me, you must be cold," he smiled at me. I gladly took the jacket and put it on, even though it was far too big. I drowned in it, metaphorically speaking of course. It accompanied the obvious smell of leather and the faint one of some cologne.

"Oh, real smooth, Raine," Donny yelled back. "How can I wear my jacket if she's gonna wear it?" I was still subtly smelling the jacket, hiding my face in it, when I heard Donny say it was his jacket. The damn blush was creeping out again. Damn, just stop with the blushing already!

"I'll give it back, of course," I said, already removing the jacket. I noticed it was the first thing I had said in the presence of the Basterds, but it was out before I even knew it. But Aldo didn't let me take of the jacket, stating he didn't want me to catch a cold on top of all of this. He took a sweater out of the truck and threw it in Donny's face. "Jus' stop whinin' already, Donowitz! Put that back on, sweetheart." I did as told.

"Just stating the facts lieutenant," Donny laughed and put on the sweater. It failed to hide his enormous muscles, though. Donny went to annoy poor Utivich some more, while Aldo shook his head and snorted, heading to the private checking the map.

Which left me standing all alone now. I felt a little lost and just hoped Wilhelm would soon show up. The only one I'd even consider daring to go to was the boy Utivich. He seemed the sweetest out of all of them, but at the moment he was bickering (again, I thought smiling) with Donny about how he can't have a taste yet, the food had to be equally divided, Donny countering that he needed more food than the others since he was so big and grabbing a can, which Utivich failed to snatch back.

The problem was solved when Aldo called both Donny and Stiglitz to come take a look at the map. I saw my chance when Donny handed back the can, stood up and muttered a few curses, not loud enough for the lieutenant to hear. I rushed to the place on a tree trunk next to Utivich.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit here?" I asked. He looked up, I hoped I really hadn't misjudged this guy and that he really was the sweetest.

"No, of course not," he smiled a small smile. Taking a seat, I smiled back.

"I'm Smithson, by the way, but everyone calls me by my last name. Which is Utivich, as you must've noticed." He was warming up the food and it absolutely smelled delicious. But then again, in this state I believe anything would smell delicious. "I'm Julia, but you knew that too," I made sure to subtly pronounce my name correct, hoping they'd just notice at some point and adjust.

He shook his head, smiling. "Aldo has been pronouncing your name wrong all this time?" There was the blush again. I hope he wouldn't see it.

"Yeah, actually, he has. But it's no problem! He can call me whatever he wants to call me." I had to think of all the nicknames he had given me up to now, which gave me warm feelings inside. As if he was just a little protective over me? But looking back at Aldo, I realized that's ridiculous. He stood over the map, pointing at it with a huge knife. Someone like Aldo doesn't get protective, he has so many other things on his mind. And I didn't expect him to, either. I had my brother and I was more than happy about that.

"Don't worry about it," Utivich continued. "I'll drop a few hints here and there." He winked.

"Sure, thanks." I had been right, he definitely was very nice and polite. "So can I help with that?" I asked.

"If you don't mind." He handed me a few cans and I helped opening them. "Wicki never told us he had a sister."

"No wonder, we haven't seen each other for years. It's actually a very long story and I don't know if it's up to me to tell you about it." I wanted to tell him, especially because he was interested enough. But my head was pounding and I was tired and I think Wilhelm would want to tell it them himself.

"Oh, sorry, I must've come off as too curious." He smiled at the ground, probably ashamed. I didn't want him to feel bad.

"No, not at all! It's just, I'm sure Wilhelm will tell you everything you want to know. And it's just so long, I'll probably only bore you." I gave him an assuring smile. He probably was just as insecure as I was and it felt good to know I wasn't alone in that aspect. He laughed. "I doubt that. On the contrary, little lady, you seem quite interesting." I noticed he had picked up the nickname Aldo had given me. And I didn't mind it one bit. I fully turned at him to give him a beaming smile, and that's probably when he saw my covered 'eye'.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," he said, pointing at his own eye, explaining what he meant. And reality was smacked right back into my face again. The tears that I still hadn't allowed to fall, were prickling again, but I bit them back. I wasn't going to be the weak girl among these men that had seen war rubbed right in their noses. I had no right to. Maybe at night, when everyone was asleep and no one would notice, only then would I probably allow a tear or two fall, just to get it out. Because there's only so much one can keep biting back.

"It's not your fault, you shouldn't be apologizing." I shook my head. "Can't change anything about it now anyway. And it could've been worse," I rubbed it off as if it was nothing.

"Can't believe how it could've been worse. You lost an eye," he stopped with opening his can and looked at me, as if trying to image the pain. I laughed, might as well pretend I actually believed what I was saying.

"He threatened to poke out my other eye as well. Might've been blind. So yes, I believe I've been lucky." I shrugged. Faking my indifference wasn't difficult, it actually gave me a little comfort. Because no matter how twisted they were, there was a little truth in my words.

"Wish I was as optimistic as you were," he smiled.

"Don't worry, I think I have enough optimism for the both of us." Now it was my turn to wink, which didn't go smoothly. I was always used to winking with my left eye. But nothing was left there anymore, so I was forced to use my right eye now. It was strange how well we were getting along, I hoped it'd be like that with the others as well. Cause I might just get used to this, it almost felt like another family. And no matter how safe I thought I might've been in Bruges, I didn't have a family back there. If having this family meant to stay in the middle of all evil, then I'd gladly take it. It just felt very right. Of course, I shouldn't get my hopes up yet. Who knows if they'd let me stay at all?

"I'll remember that one." Utivich grinned.

* * *

I'm sorry it has taken me soooooo long to write this one! D: But I had exams in January, so that month, fanfiction was off limits for me (I spend too much time reading fanfiction! D;) and in December, I had to learn for my exams as well. So now they're finished, I can actually enjoy my life again and read and write and all that! :p So yeah, it's been lovely! :)

Also, I've been obsessed with the Vampire Diaries, and for a moment I had lost that connection I had with this fic.. So really sorry! T.T But I read all your amazing reviews again and I saw people really fave and follow this and I decided to really continue this for you! :)

I hope I got the Basterds a litte right. It's hard for me not to write too OOC.. I hope it's fine like this. If it's not, let me know! I'll fix it! :D

Enjoy ~


	7. Chapter 7: A royal Dinner

**{Chapter 7: A royal dinner }**

After another ten minutes of waiting for my brother, I really started to worry. Washing your hands couldn't take that long, could it? We had finished opening cans a while ago and were waiting for the food to be cooked. Utivich probably noticed my fidgeting with the rusty zipper of Donny's leather jacket, since he told me there really was no need to worry about Wicki's whereabouts.

'He's probably just thinking for a minute. I don't blame him, who wouldn't in a situation like this?' he told me. I looked up from the zipper. Could he read minds? Sure, it was easy to tell I was nervous and the reason behind my worrying wasn't a puzzle either. But this was a guy, he wasn't supposed to notice things like this.

'I know, it's just been so long and I just really – ' I was interrupted by something being dropped on the ground, just right next to where we were sitting. I turned around and saw Wilhelm, his belt was lying on the ground next to the tree trunk. It had all sorts of weapons, big and small, attached to it. Hence the clinking thud that had interrupted us. I immediately stood up and went to give him a hug. But when our eyes met, something stopped me from pulling him to me as close as possible. It had been years, things have changed. Did he still love me?

Now I imagined countless times how seeing my brother again would go, imagined countless emotions I would probably feel when that time would finally come. I didn't expect, however, we'd be overcome with an awkward silence. Utivich trying to silently leave, made it even worse. It made me feel ridiculous, this was my brother! We'd never been awkward. He couldn't even look me in the eye. It made me think of how not even an hour ago, he'd wrapped me in his embrace, his voice thick with worry, asking what had happened. It made me painfully aware of the contrast.

'Wilhelm?' I decided to make the first move, since he wouldn't budge. 'I've missed you.' He grimaced when I took a step closer. The pit in my stomach, that I've felt more times than I can remember over the past few days, returned. I felt like I was losing him. Or maybe I already have. I was so sick of having everything slip right out of my fingers. 'Say something,' I begged.

He sighed and finally looked at me. 'I'm just afraid you won't recognize me anymore,' he silently said. My heart broke for him. He moved closer and brushed my cheek right underneath the scarf Aldo gave me earlier. Right underneath the eye that was no longer there. Regret was evident in his eyes. Moving his hand down, he took hold of a lock of my hair between his index and middle finger. Looking at it, he smiled.

'Remember how you were the only one of our siblings who could properly braid my hair?' I smiled. The memory made him chuckle. Oh, we're getting there.

'I remember,' he smiled back. Moving his hand to the back of my neck, he finally pulled me into a hug. A lump caught in my throat and I finally let the tears fall. If I couldn't do that in the presence of my brother, than where else? His grip tightened as my sobs became louder. The smell of his leather jacket and the faint smell of cigarettes surprisingly comforted me.

'I'm sorry, I should have never left you alone,' he whispered. I shook my head, saying it wasn't his fault. I pulled away and smiled reassuringly, my face wet with tears.

'I'm so tired, Wil,' I sniffed. I think I was on my way to a breakdown. The exhaustion suddenly crashed down on me and I felt the need to sit down for a moment. Wilhelm's concern was evident, sitting beside me and putting an arm around my shoulders. 'You really should eat something first. You probably didn't get a single decent meal in the past few days. That's the reason why you're so tired,' he pinched my arm. Nodding, I looked at the sleeping bags scattered around the fire. They looked so appealing. I hope I'll get one tonight.

Raine came walking up to us and Wilhelm released my arm. He probably saw me crying, but I was just too tired to care anymore. I'll toughen up tomorrow, when I've regained some strength. Raine looked like he wanted to say something, but decided not to and gave an affectionate pat on Wilhelm's shoulder instead. He went to look at the food. Whistling, he called his boys so they could get to dinner.

'Finally, I'm starving!' Donny said as he grabbed a plate and scooped up some food. He was soon interrupted by Aldo, slapping his hands away from the spoon in the pot of food.

'Now what?' he asked irritated.

'Where are ya manners, son?' Aldo asked while making himself a plate and handing it over to me. 'Ladies first.'

'Man, it's gonna take me ages to get used to this whole lady-thing.' He scratched the back of his head, genuinely confused about how he would manage such a thing. I wanted to say that, if it were up to me, he shouldn't worry about cursing or other manners for that matter. But Aldo seemed to have insisted and it was quite funny actually. Looking down at my plate made the hunger harder to suppress, but I decided to wait for everyone to get their plate.

'No wonder you haven't got to keep a girl longer than a day,' the one I believe was Omar Ulmer, said. The whole group minus Donny burst out laughing and I couldn't repress a giggle myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I even saw a small smile on my brother's face. And Stiglitz, the oh so stoic one, was grinning like a fool.

'Yeah, well at least I _get _some girls, unlike you, Omar.' Donny sneered back. The group's laughter only amplified, as did my giggles. Omar's grin however was very soon replaced by a frown.

'Yeah, well – '

'That's enough, boys,' Raine interrupted before Omar could make another remark. ' 's no chat to have during dinner.' He tried to stay serious, but the amusement stayed evident in his voice.

'Aw, come on, Aldo, 's not like we in a fancy restaurant,' Donny said.

'Well, we don't wanna make the lill' lady feel uncomfortable, do we, Donny?' By now, everyone had their plates and started to eat.

'Yeah, you're absolutely right, Aldo,' Donny answered with his mouth full of food. He swallowed and continued. 'We should talk about polite matters, like how delicious this food is. Utivich, care to elaborate on what you used to create such fine cookery?' The sarcasm in Donny's voice was evident.

Utivich looked desperately at his lieutenant, who merely sighed.

'It's okay, son, jus' ignore 'em. There's nothing wrong with the food,' he smiled sympathetically.

'Pft, as if ignoring him is possible. The guy's all over the place,' another private, whose name I have forgotten, threw in. I believe it was Kagan?

Only now did I notice Stiglitz hadn't taken a plate yet. As he threw his cigarette into the fire, he made himself a dish.

'Donowitz, your childish behavior makes me want to puke. I'm out,' he said. It was the first time I clearly heard him speak and his voice was thick with a German accent. As he took his plate, he stepped over the trunk Donny and some others were sitting on, making his way to one of the trucks. I wondered where he'd go and highly doubted Donny's behavior was really to blame for him leaving. But what did I know, anyway.

Aldo looked as if he contemplated following him, but decided not to.

'Aw.. Stiglitz, aw, come on!' Donny yelled after him. 'Du weißt das ich dich liebe!' I had to hold back a snort, not wanting the attention on me again. (You know I love you.)

'Lutsch mein' Schwanz!' he replied, not looking back, yet the teasing tone was clear. My eyes widened. Dear, that was some awful cursing. By now the lieutenant was tiredly rubbing his face, clearly done with all of their banter. Donny turned his head back, gasping. (Some awful cursing.)

'Lieutenant, my German may not be the best, but I believe we both know he just cursed.'

Donny looked at his lieutenant and saw he was a 100 percent done. He tried to hide his smile. 'I'm.. I'm sorry, lieutenant, I'll shut up now.'

'I'd appreciate that, sergeant.' And so the group was finally rendered to silence, until one of the privates, whom I believe was Hirschberg, insisted on what will happen from this moment on.

'What I mean, is the girl staying with us?' I was happy he was asking this, because I've been curious myself as to what is going to happen from now on. And I hadn't particularly been looking forward to asking this out loud in front of the whole group.

'I'm glad yer askin', Hirschberg. Is what we've been discussin' up there, right b'fore dinner.' He said as he pointed to the maps they'd been standing over. He looked at me.

'We all decided we think is the best if ya just stay with us. Now we're not keeping ya here against yer will, so the choice is yours. But we believe it safest if you're within our reach. If not, who knows what Nazi may find ya and bring ya right back to that torturer, Klaus. An' me conscience jus' can't allow that to happen. '

I had to process for a moment what he was saying, and considering my mental state of complete fatigue, that was easier said than done.

'And of course, Wicki, if you agree as well,' he pointed out as he looked at my brother now. Wil had stopped eating the moment the topic had changed to me.

'Lieutenant, I don't know what to think anymore,' he replied, rubbing his temples. _Fool_, I thought. _Stop wallowing in your guilt. _

'da's okay, son. Tomorrow, we go to the next town. 's in the Netherlands, a town of the resistance, a few hours from here. So plenty of time fo' thinking. And discussing,' he pointed to me. 'If necessary. But priorities first. We need to get that wound patched up. 's that fine with ya?'

'Yeah, that's perfect. I believe I'll be able to think more clearly after a night's sleep anyway,' I replied, receiving a smile from raine.

'I still – '

'I know whatcha think, Donowitz,' Raine interrupted. 'And I'd appreciate it if ya kept if to yaself.'

'I still think it's a bad idea,' he said, on the verge of yelling.

'Donny,' Aldo warned. The tension tickled in the air, putting a frown on the faces of the privates.

'No, Raine. This war's no place for a girl! War is fucked up. War is smacked into our faces on a daily basis and look how we come out of it; we're mindfucked, we're fubar! She's been through shit,' he continued, pointing at me and I felt a lump catch in my throat. 'Now don't tell me you're throwing a war on top of all of that shit too.' Raine got up from his seat.

'I think the girl's old enuf' to make 'er own choices, which is exactly what she's gon' do tomorrow evenin'. Donny got up as well, towering over the lieutenant. I couldn't grasp how he wasn't afraid of the sergeant. I believe Donny could easily snap Raine's neck with one hand. But even though I didn't know him all that well, I kind of got the vibe he trusted Raine and wouldn't touch him with one finger.

'You can't – '

'Enough, Donowitz! You've made yer point, you've thrown yer fit, so can you shut up now?' Raine yelled. Anger seeped through Donny's black eyes, his fists tightening. _Why does he care so much? _

Raine left the little campfire, heading towards the way Stiglitz had left some moments ago.

'Yer keepin' watch this night, sergeant,' Raine yelled before disappearing behind the trucks.

All of this was followed by another silence, only a lot more awkward than the previous one had been. Donny left as well, angrily grabbing his bat he had left on his sleeping bag, which he probably won't get to use anymore as he'll have to keep watch.

By now, everyone more or less had finished their food and silently either left to the trucks to polish their weapons, or stayed behind and got out some game cards. My brother and I were left alone on the tree trunk, close to the fire. A huge frown adorned his face and it made him look so old. Sure, the age difference had always been there, but right now he just looked torn.

Looking at me, he put his thumb underneath my 'eye' and rubbed away what apparently was blood. With all the fuss that had been going on mere moments ago, I hadn't even noticed it had started bleeding. _Again. _He swiped the blood off on his trousers.

'The faster we get that stitched up, the better,' he said.

Silence.

I hated this. He should just suck up his guilt, because if he didn't, it would forever stand between us. No, there shouldn't even be any guilt in the first place. He was not responsible for what happened to me. The frown on my face was probably apparent.

'What's bothering you?'

'You,' I scoffed. 'You is what bothering me. Can you please stop drowning in your guilt. I can feel your self-wallowing all over the place and it doesn't make things any easier.' I didn't want to sound angry or rude, but I probably did. Great, now I felt guilty.

'Sorry,' I whispered. He lit a cigarette. I can't for the life of me remember him smoking. It's probably something he picked up being surrounded by people of the army.

'You smoke now?' I smiled, trying to make up for lashing out. I noticed he was slightly trembling. Had that been caused by the war too? He smiled back.

'It's something you pick up after a while, whether you want to or not. And it calms the nerves. Nothing like a cigarette right before going into a fight. Right before killing someone. Because that's what I am now, do you realize that?'

I nodded.

'I'm a killer, Julia. I've blood on my hands, from hundreds of people. People with families, children, parents and baby sisters and – '

'You're fighting for a greater good and I admire that.' I broke him off. He scoffed.

'You know nothing. And I'd like to keep your innocence, your naivety just the way it is. That's why I don't think I can let you stay with the Basterds,' he shook his head.

My heart started pumping. No way was I leaving him again. I couldn't believe it when Raine said he'd allow me to stay; he even believed it would be the safest option. And having a taste during dinner of what life with these people could be like, gave me hope. I actually enjoyed myself more tonight than I have during my entire stay in Bruges, even considering these, as Donny would put it, 'fucked up' circumstances.

'My innocence, Wil,' I spoke, determined to convince him. 'My naivety was crushed the moment they _dragged_ me into that torture room. I've dreamt about killing Barbie Klaus with my bare hands. I've tried to imagine what it'd feel like, watching him as life crawls out of his eyes. Now don't tell me that's innocent.'

He remained silent. I needed him to realize I wasn't just a little girl anymore, despite what some of these soldiers thought of me.

'Donny was right about the part that I've seen shit,' I spoke with a clear voice. 'But he was wrong assuming I can't take more.'

'I think some sleep will clear your head,' he changed the topic. I didn't want to stop arguing, but my head started spinning again and some sleep sounded so good right now.

'Do you think they'll give me a sleeping bag?' I whispered. I didn't want the other soldiers to hear this. Wil laughed.

'You'll sleep in mine. No way I'm letting you sleep in the open air.' He stood up and brought over a sleeping bag, placing it close to the fire.

'Suit yourself,' he smiled. I got up and quickly crawled into the sleeping bag. Wilhelm came to sit down next to me and I crawled closer, placing my head in his lap. He started playing with my hair, running his fingers through it, not once coming near to my injured eye. I stared into the fire and the soothing flames and my brother's fingers lulled me into sleep.

* * *

Once again, thank you so much for all the follows, faves and reviews. I'm sorry I'm such an inconsistent writer who doesn't update regularly. It's just hard sometimes to keep going with this fic, as I'm not so invested into these characters anymore. But I somehow found a drive to keep writing this again. :)

I really hope the characters don't come off as ooc. I'm sure Donny would probably be the only one who'd even dare to lash out at Raine like that, but I'm also one hundred percent certain he'd never lay one finger on him either. In my headcanon, they're alliance goes deeper than just lieutenant-sergeant. I like to believe they're best friends and that just clashes sometimes, as Aldo is still superior to Donny. Oh, and Stiglitz probably wouldn't be afraid either to lash out, but I like to believe that 1, he just wouldn't bother wasting time with complaining and 2, he respects Aldo too much as well.

Anyway, I've already started on chapter 2 :D and one tiny teeny spoiler; it's in the pov of Aldo. Because where the hell did Stiglitz run off to? And why? Just think it might be interesting to flesh out Stiglitz a little more, because we all know he ain't just a stoic hard-faced man. There's some trouble underneath. So yup, expect some aldo-stiglitz, aldo-donny and DUM DUM DUM… some Donny-Julia interaction. But that's all for now :) I'm out –


End file.
